Seven Nation Army
by fazewave
Summary: The wizarding world is blissful, as it has been since the defeat of Voldemort, but that's not to say the golden trio's kids have any less drama going for them. No, they have trials and tribulations, much as the next human. Will containt slash...


Hello dear readers, I bring you my latest idea, a Harry Potter fanfic set in the future. I don't know why but that generation just makes the plot bunnies go crazy in my head, so I figure it's high time to quell them by writing this. Bits and pieces may not be accurate, J.K. Rowling left quite a few loose ends that I'm going to have to decipher on my own, so please don't make comments left and right about how I got this or that wrong, and for those of you who have read my other pieces, Apocalypse Please in particular, bear with me. I'm not finished with them just yet, my muse is simply being selective. Surely you know how that is? I also appreciate all your amazing reviews, as I may or may not have said before. Anyway, without further ado, I bring you the first part of Behind the Sea.

* * *

_The Wedding_

Everyone had know that it was coming... the wedding of Teddy and Victorie, that was. Practically from his birth, the Weasley and Potter clans had been rooting for him to become a member of their family in one fashion or another, and now that desire was finally being met, in an almost perfectly mirrored version of Victorie's own parents' wedding.

"I feel ill," Teddy groaned, slumped in a chair by the window of the room designated for the groomsmen.

James Potter, Teddy's closest friend despite the age gap, came to stand behind the chair, clasping hand upon the soon-to-be-married man's shoulder.

"For the last time mate, you aren't coming down with anything, you're just nervous. That's normal for someone that's about to sign their life away," James smirked.

Teddy gave a disgruntled snort. "James, you're a real bastard, you know that?"

"Mum has always said I had a way with words..." he chuckled. "Honestly mate, you're going to be fine. It's the initiation into the Weasley cult you have to worry about."

"Cult my arse!" Teddy sat up straighter, distracted from his nerves, as had been James' intention. "Your grandma would bloody well murder you if she heard you saying that."

"You're probably right," James inclined his head slightly towards the doorway and looked quickly about to make sure said woman wasn't anywhere near by. Convinced that she wasn't, he turned to look back at Teddy.

Just then, Lily's head popped through the doorway.

"James, Mum's looking for you," she announced, with slightly smug air.

"Oh hell!" James cried, knowing full well why she wanted him. "Can you tell her you weren't able to find me or something?"

"Nope!" Lily flashed a wicked grin, then darted away, her long red hair flying behind her like a cape.

"You'd better go mate," Teddy encouraged. "You know it'll only be worse if you put it off..."

"Yes, thank you Captain Obvious," James rolled his eyes. "I'll see you at the alter then?"

Teddy nodded nervously, his hair shifting quickly from the naturally mousy brown shade he'd been struggling to maintain to that of a murky green.

"Ron, have you see Albus around by any chance?" Harry asked as the two of them stood waiting for the next guests to guide to their seats. Somehow, despite being grown men, they'd been forced into the job yet again.

"No, sorry," he shrugged. "I should think you'd be able to keep tabs on your own son, though."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Tell me, any idea where Hugo is right now?"

"Um," Ron flushed a deep red, then smiled wryly. "You've got me mate. Didn't Al say he was going to pick a friend up, though? At least I think that's what Ginny said..."

"Yes, but he should have been back by now," Harry looked thoughtful.

"Erm, Aunt Hermione?"

"What is it, Albus?" she answered distractedly as she rearranged a bouquet of flowers centered upon one of the tables in the reception area.

"You remember the guest I said I was bringing?"

"Of course. What about him?" she tugged ruthlessly upon a daisy.

"He's here."

She finally turned face him and struggled to keep her jaw from dropping. Standing at her nephew's side was none other than Scorpius Malfoy. Sure, Harry and Draco were no longer mortal enemies, but they'd never quite become close friends either, so in a manner of speaking, no one expected their sons to get along.

It was truly an illogical way of thinking, seeing as no two people were exactly the same, despite whom they were related to, and the boys were both members of the same house. They were bound to run into each other frequently, especially since they slept in the same room. Old rivalries had the tendency to overpower even the most brilliant of people, it seemed.

"Albus, can you come help me move some chairs?" Hermione requested.

Sensing what her true intentions were, Albus shot Scorpius a sympathetic expression before following Hermione to the other side of the canopy.

"Now, I don't mean to sound rude, but you didn't feel compelled to warn us just whom you were planning on bringing as a guest to the wedding?" she started in as soon as he was within hearing range.

"And why would you even need forewarning?" Albus folded his arms across his chest. "Is it because I happen to be best friends with a _Malfoy_? Merlin forbid I actually get along with the son of my father's former enemy."

"That's not what I'm saying," Hermione insisted.

"That's exactly what you're saying, and I don't appreciate it. If Dad, Uncle Ron, or the minister for all I care mind, they can get over it. I'm entitled to befriend anyone I see fit," Albus replied curtly.

Hermione sighed. "I suppose you are. Still, it's going to take everyone some getting used to..."

"Oh, there you are Al!" Ginny ushered him into a seat next to Lily, glancing furtively at Scorpius, but rather than comment, also hurried him down the isle.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined them shortly afterward, the latter gripping her husband's arm as he took note of the pale blonde next to Albus. She would have done the same to Harry, but fortunately, he'd always had a little more self control.

James and Fred, Teddy's groomsmen of choice were obviously contemplating something amusing at one point, but after one of Grandma Weasley's notorious withering glances, they suddenly stood at attention and the ceremony went off without a hitch.

The reception was in full swing, made up mostly the vast Weasley clan that Teddy at long last truly belonged to. Loud cheers, jeers, and laughter circulated throughout the tent, as they did at any of the family's gatherings. The only exception was that everyone was adorned in their best clothing, only a minor setback.

Not every family member was celebrating, however. At one of the several small, circular tables set up for the guests, two young men sat, heads bowed in conversation.

"They don't like me. You saw how they looked at me..." Scorpius scowled.

"It's not that. You of all people should know that my family isn't the judgmental type." Albus insisted, determined believe that his relatives could do no wrong.

"Well, that certainly seems like what they're doing to me, and they don't even know me." Scorpius spat, and perhaps would have said more, but Rose Weasley chose that moment to plop down in the free chair next to Albus.

"Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise," she grinned wickedly at him.

"You know me, wedding crasher extrodinare," he couldn't help but to smirk. The two had always had a friendly rivalry going on, especially since they were the two top Potions students of their year.

"You bloody well know you were invited," Albus glared at him, steadily losing his patients.

"Not by the bride or groom personally," Scorpius shook his head.

"_I _invited you, twat, therefore, you have every right to be here," Albus countered.

"Ah, but would they have allowed you to bring him if you hadn't neglected to inform them exactly whom your guest was?" Rose couldn't resist the urge to butt in.

"My point exactly," Scorpius leaned back in his chair, arms folded across his chest.

"It's just... not fair," Albus sighed exasperatedly. "They don't even know you!" The look the two boys exchanged conveyed enough emotions to make Rose, perhaps the nosiest person alive, look away.

"I, ah, I'm going to go congratulate Teddy and Victorie now. I'm sure everything will work out," Rose patted the table rather than Albus or Scorpius before hurrying off.

Would it? The Weasleys and Potters were a tolerant bunch, but just where did their limitations stand?

Discretion


End file.
